fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 3
right Bestand:H3_-_Awaiting_an_arrival.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. De zon kwam op toen Orabelle haar winkeltje opende. Het uithangbord klapperde tegen de bakstenen muur. "Naaiwinkel - Textiel en mode", luidde het. Orabelle werkte nu al een goed jaar in haar naaiwinkel. Sinds ze het Textielrijk had verlaten in 1728, had ze een tijdje met een karavaan rondgereisd om een goed, nieuw thuis te vinden. Nu, in 1733, vijf jaar later, had ze eindelijk haar plekje gevonden. Ze vroeg zich nog elke morgen af hoe het Grace was vergaan. Ze voelde zich steeds opnieuw schuldig omdat ze haar o zo jonge zusje alleen had achtergelaten, maar dit was het beste geweest voor al haar familieleden. Valerie was niet zonder reden meegegaan met haar adoptiegezin. Grace en Valerie waren in tegenstelling tot Orabelle van porselein geweest, wat hen breekbaar maar waardevol maakte. Ze konden veel meer dan zij ooit zou kunnen. Maar als Orabelle ergens goed in was, was dat wel naaien, en daarom had ze haar eigen naaiwinkeltje geopend in het lage zuiden van het Textielrijk, ver en ver weg van haar voormalige huis in het noorden naar het centrum toe. In het zuidwesten lagen de twee Bonsaieilanden zoals de Textielrijkbewoners ze noemden. Daar ging Orabelle elke lente heen om haar kleding en stoffen te verkopen. Ook ging ze vaak naar de Grote Markt van het Stoomkrachtrijk. Orabelle had haar winkel nog maar een halfuurtje open toen de deurbel rinkelde en ze voetstappen hoorde. Ze klonken licht, dus ze nam aan dat haar klant een jonge vrouw was. Haar winkel had grote hoeveelheden aan populariteit gewonnen de laatste paar maanden, vooral door alle kooplui die naar het Textielrijk trokken na hun bezoek aan het Stoomkrachtrijk. Orabelle legde haar stapel stoffen neer in het magazijn en wandelde naar de kassa toe. Haar klant was een jongedame, ongeveer 24 jaar oud schatte ze. Zij had mooi halflang, roomblond haar in twee losse vlechten met blauwe strikjes. Haar huid was bleek en haar wangen zalmroze. Ze zag er heel lief uit, als een echte menselijke pop. 'Hallo,' groette ze glimlachend. Orabelle knikte vriendelijk. 'Kan ik ergens mee helpen?' 'Later misschien, dankjewel.' Orabelle knikte weer en liep het magazijn terug in. Al gauw rinkelde alweer een bel, maar Orabelle hoorde niets anders. Nieuwsgierig keek ze het hoekje van het magazijn om, naar de winkel en de etalage. Waar was haar andere klant? Ze haalde haar schouders dus maar op en liep het magazijn weer in. Fluisterstemmen hoorde ze plots, dus alweer keek ze door de deuropening. Het meisje met de vlechten keek haar alleen maar vragend aan, staande bij een rek met gestreepte jurken. 'Kan ik nu helpen?' vroeg Orabelle dan maar, terwijl ze met een stapel florale stoffen naar de kastjes aan de rechterkant van de winkel liep. 'Jazeker, maar zal ik je eerst helpen die stoffen op te bergen?' vroeg haar klant. 'Het lukt wel.' glimlachte Orabelle. Ze zette een voet op het bijzettafeltje en hees zich op. Terwijl ze de kastdeur opende voelde ze iets springen bij haar elleboog; een naad. Ze legde de stapel stoffen gauw in de kast en sloot de deur weer, waarna ze naar de kassa toeliep en een schuif opende. 'Momentje alstublieft,' mompelde ze terwijl ze naald en draad zocht. Het meisje keek zwijgzaam toe hoe Orabelle haar mouw opstropte en haar stoffen arm terug goed legde, alvorens ze er in prikte met haar naald. 'Doet dat geen pijn? En waarom heb je naden?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.'Sorry als ik te nieuwsgierig ben...' 'Ik heb geen geheimen voor anderen,' zei Orabelle rustig.'Het doet geen pijn, ik ben een stoffen pop, dus mijn pijngrens ligt enorm hoog. De naden zijn er toen ik mijn gewicht heb aangepast.' 'Wat bedoel je daar dan mee? Ik ben niet zo'n kenner op vlak van Textielrijkcultuur.' 'Het betekend dat ik mijn oorspronkelijke vulling; dons en veren, er uit heb gehaald en heb vervangen door een andere vulling, linzen om precies te zijn. Ik woog te weinig om goed werk te kunnen doen en lichte poppen zijn ongewenst in mijn rijk,' legde Orabelle uit. 'Wat bijzonder.' zei het meisje vol ontzag. 'Vind je?' 'Ja hoor. Ik ben dol op de verhalen van mensen. Ik schrijf er graag over.' Terwijl ze dat zei, opende het meisje een koffertje dat ze bij zich droeg. Er zaten vele boeken in onder de naam "Cecilia Harvest". 'Ben jij dat? Cecilia?' vroeg Orabelle nieuwsgierig. 'Dat klopt, deze boeken heb ik geschreven. Ik verkoop ze in alle rijken.' Terwijl Cecilia haar koffertje weer sloot floepte er een stukje krant uit. Zelf had ze het niet opgemerkt, maar Orabelle bukte zich, pakte het op en keek er naar. 'Wat is dit? Het lijken op slachtoffers van een of ander ongeval.' 'Oh...' onzeker keek Cecilia om zich heen.'Dat zijn inderdaad slachtoffers, van een incident dat vijf jaar geleden gebeurde in het Rijk van de Astronomie, waar ik vandaan kom. Aanval van wolven in een van de dorpen.' 'Vertel meer,' zei Orabelle bezorgd. 'Mijn tweelingzus en haar vrienden en klasgenoten waren bezig met schooltijd toen de vuren aangingen, wat betekend dat er gevaar dreigt. Omdat studenten het dorp moeten helpen beschermen, stonden ze op wacht.' 'Wat erg,' reageerde Orabelle.'Je zou denken dat die studenten zouden moeten evacueren.' 'Dat is waar...' zei Cecilia spijtig.'Hoe dan ook, mijn zus noch één van haar vrienden overleefden het. Hun andere vriend werd kluizenaar, hij was een van de enige overlevenden uit het héle dorp.' 'Wat jammer,' 'Ja, heel jammer. Maar goed, je wou me helpen, toch?' 'Jazeker,' glimlachte Orabelle vriendelijk. 'Ik ben op zoek naar een mooie stof om cadeau te doen aan een vriendin afkomstig uit het Rijk van de Tijd. Enig idee? Wat raad je aan?' 'Volg me maar,' zei Orabelle, en ze bracht Cecilia naar een hoek van de winkel waar een groot aantal rollen stof in een kast lagen. 'Die zien er mooi uit,' reageerde Cecilia. 'Waar houd je vriendin van?' 'Ik denk dat ze iets met rozen of een turquoise kleur mooi zou vinden. Blauwgroen misschien?' 'Dat klinkt heel mooi, wat dacht je hier van?' Orabelle liet een zuivere, lichte blauwgroene stof zien met zwarte roosjes er op. 'Dat is een prachtige stof, maar deze spreekt me ook wel aan,' en Cecilia nam een rijkelijk bedrukte, florale stof. Veel blauwe en zalmroze kleuren schoten erdoorheen. 'Die is inderdaad ook heel mooi. Hier gemaakt door een dienstjongen met ongelooflijk talent,' vertelde Orabelle. 'Is hij er vandaag?' vroeg Cecilia geïnteresseerd. 'Jazeker, hij is er, zal ik hem even halen?' 'Graag!' Orabelle liet Cecilia achter met de stof en liep het magazijn binnen. Cornelius was daar. De jonge medewerker was een maand na het openen van de winkel binnengestapt om een job aan te vragen. 19 jaar oud was hij toen geweest. Cornelius had geen bekende familie en helemaal geen informatie, alsof hij zomaar uit de hemel was komen vallen! Desondanks kon hij prachtige stoffen weven in de mooiste patronen en met de fijnste details. Naaien kon hij als de snelste. Zijn sneeuwwite, pluizige haar viel Orabelle al van ver op en ze wandelde naar hem toe. 'We hebben een klant die je graag zou ontmoeten. Ze is dol op je stoffen.' Cornelius knikte zwijgend.'Dat is goed.' Rustig stond hij op en even stil als een kat liep hij het magazijn uit. Hij droeg nog steeds zijn lange zwarte jas die hij los, maar bedekkend aanhad. Blijkbaar kon hij niet zonder dat ding. Orabelle keek vanachter de toonbank toe hoe Cecilia en Cornelius een vriendelijke conversatie voerden. Na een tijdje kwam Cecilia afbetalen en na een uitwisseling van postadressen en een laatste kleine babbel, liep ze met haar aankopen de winkel uit. Orabelle had er een vriendin bij. 'Orabelle, ik heb zo'n raar gevoel sinds deze vroege morgen.' vertelde Cornelius toen het koffiepauze was en de twee bij de etalage aan een tafeltje zaten en koekjes en thee naar binnen werkten. 'Vertel maar,' zei Orabelle hierop. 'Alsof iemand me nodig heeft, maar te ver is om het bekend te kunnen maken.' 'Dat klinkt heel interessant. Weet je wie? Zou die je een brief kunnen schrijven?' 'Misschien wel, wat een goed idee.' 'Wat is haar naam?' vroeg Orabelle terwijl ze haar chocolade- en kaneelkoekje in de koffie doopte. 'Cyramelia.' 'Uit welk rijk komt ze? Die naam is heel speciaal.' Cornelius glimlachte weemoedig maar zacht. Hij was een heel bijzondere persoon, vond Orabelle. Zuiver, eerlijk en lieflijk. Hij had nog nooit een vriendin gehad, wist ze, en hij deed nooit sarcastisch of gemeen. Woedend was hij nauwelijks. 'Het Hemelrijk.' Hoofdstuk 2 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 4 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje